


又一次从高空坠落

by MrGreens



Category: Furry (Fandom), 黑猫警长 - 杨鹏 | Black Cat Detective Series - Yáng Péng
Genre: Cat, Gen, Shrike - Freeform, dove - Freeform, falcon - Freeform, pigeon - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreens/pseuds/MrGreens
Summary: 负伤的白鸽顽强地冲在一线。
Relationships: 白鸽侦探 & 黑猫警长 & 白亮班长





	又一次从高空坠落

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是就tag问题做个提示。  
> 《黑猫警长》不仅仅只有五集动画，还有两版小说，一版出自诸志祥老师之手（五集动画由此改编），一版出自杨鹏老师之手（得到了诸志祥老师的授权）。  
> 杨鹏版和五集动画有些设定不一样，感兴趣的可以去看一下，这样就不至于看这篇短文看得一头雾水。

强劲的风在白鸽的羽毛间横冲直撞，猎猎的风声像是倒计时警报一样，冲击着她的听觉神经。  
要赶快找回平衡才行，她在空中调整着翅膀——刚刚挨了猛禽一爪子，虽然挣脱了，但是留下了深深的伤口，掉了不少羽毛，左右翅膀的羽量也有了差异，这给她的自救带来了困难。  
袭击白鸽的家伙早已消失不见，看样子不想继续纠缠。只要她扑扇翅膀减缓降落速度，还能捡回一条命——  
白鸽透过瞬膜看见越来越近的地面。预计会降落在草坪，行吧，还不错。  
着地时的冲击力还是很大，触电般的麻感从首先着地的腿部一路往上蹿，在她顺势翻滚的时候转化成了强烈的钝痛。  
疼痛并没有持续多久，白鸽就失去了意识。她可以休息一下了。  
——————  
白鸽不可能永远待在隔绝痛苦的安乐窝里，她还有责任在身。所以当不适感窸窸窣窣地袭来时，她毫不犹豫的清醒了过来。  
她睁开眼睛，首先映入眼帘的是医院病房的天花板。晨光从窗帘顶部透进来，在天花板上留下一条条光亮的痕迹。  
护士不在。她的手机也不在，八成摔坏了。她的翅膀和腿骨折了，夹着板，不过起身抬翅膀按铃呼叫护士还是做得到的。但是白鸽急着报告侦查情况，不想等护士，就请隔壁床的人直接拨通了警长的电话。  
“你被猛禽袭击了？还记得对方长什么样吗？”进行了简单的问候后，黑猫警长直接切入话题。  
“回想起来那应该是只游隼……印象最深的是翅膀内侧和腹部密密麻麻的花纹，脸上好像白色部分更多？也可能是仰视视角给我的错觉。”  
“他袭击了你之后就不见了？”  
“是的。”白鸽说得有些累了，她的身体依然很虚弱，不然她能和黑猫讨论好久这次袭击和调查中的非法交易案件之间可能的关系。她顿了顿又补充了一句：“可惜没有看清他往哪边溜了。”  
“没事，这至少说明了北郊的确有什么不对……”  
“白鸽你还好吗！你已经昏……”  
电话挂断了，白亮担忧的声音也戛然而止。黑猫听出了白鸽的疲惫，所以很贴心地阻断了白亮的噪音侵扰。  
白鸽示意隔壁床的人拿回她的手机并对她表示了感谢，然后躺回床上闭上了眼睛。强行终止通话只能暂时给她一会儿清净，就算被警长告知白鸽需要休息，那只热情得让人头疼的橘白猫咪下班后的第一件事肯定是直奔医院来看望白鸽。而白鸽现在应该抓紧时间享受白亮到来前的安宁，好好地睡一觉。  
——————  
“原来我昏迷了将近两天？你带来的杂粮粥真是及时雨啊，谢啦白亮。”  
白亮看白鸽自己吃东西不太方便，就打算喂她。他首先脱下手套——他急着过来，连衣服都没有换——捧起塑料碗，用肉垫贴着碗壁感受了一下粥的温度，之后他打开盖子，用店家给的塑料小勺舀了粥送到白鸽嘴边。“感觉不怎么烫了，应该可以直接喝。”  
粥是在她所住的小区门口的铺子里买的，拿来时温度刚好入口。她很喜欢那家的杂粮粥，一口就能尝出来。没想到白亮记得她喜欢吃什么，她心里感动得很，虽然没有表现在脸上。  
在喂她吃粥的同时，白亮和她讲起这两天他们的调查情况，“国际货运公司还是一问三不知。码头管理人员自上次之后没有再发现可疑货物。市周边加强了警戒，也没有发现可疑人员和物品出入。北郊已经全搜了一遍，也没有收获。要是本案和你在北郊遇袭有关系的话，或许作案者就藏在北郊某个被我们遗漏了的角落。”  
“上次那批被迷晕塞货箱的受害者都联系到家人了吧？”  
“都联系到了。”  
几口粥下肚，白鸽有了思考的力气。她被打伤前有了解过那批人的信息，他们都是森林市北边省的，打算进城打工，一只灰扑扑的伯劳鸟说可以开车载他们进城，不过车有点小，只能载些小动物。乘上进城的小客车后，受害者迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，再睁开眼就发现自己在森林市医院了。  
受害者体型都不大，既然本来打算混入大型货物那就可以排除图运输方便的可能性，看来是作案者对自己的能力没有太大自信。伯劳和游隼都是体型比较小的食肉鸟类，很可能与本案有关。  
受害者有提到那只伯劳说起话来一股东北大碴子味，白鸽想到了两种可能：一种是作案者从东北出发，一路行进至森林市，路上用开黑车的方式补货，将受害者送到安排好的地点卸货，两项工作交替进行；另一种是作案者来自东北但最近仅在森林市北边的省活动，最近的案件只牵涉到一批受害人。不管怎样，作案的最后一步都是让货物随船出国，交给身在国外的接头人。  
粥快吃完了，白亮开始用勺子刮碗壁上的谷物粒，送粥的频率慢了下来。白鸽在吃粥的空挡想到了一个可能的藏匿地点。  
她正想和白亮说她的猜想，就听见有人在敲门。“可以进来吗？”来人说道，听声音是黑猫。  
“警长来啦！”白亮把盛着最后一点粥的勺子塞到白鸽嘴里，丢掉空了的碗，跑去开门，热情得像只狗。  
黑猫走了进来，向一脸灿烂的白亮和尴尬地叼着勺子的白鸽问好。他回家换了套常服，纯黑的T恤配牛仔裤，穿得很随性，手里拎着个水汽朦朦的塑料袋，里面装着洗好的小番茄。  
“精神了不少嘛。”黑猫笑笑，拿掉白鸽嘴里的勺子，随手丢在垃圾桶里，“有胃口吃小番茄吗？”  
不知道是因为脱了制服还是因为工作太累，白鸽感觉黑猫的威严气场没有那么强了。  
“恢复精神都是托白亮的福，他给我喂了粥……已经吃不下水果了。”  
听到白鸽说的话，白亮的尾巴都要翘到天上去了。  
白鸽无视了洋洋得意的白亮，和警长说起了她的猜想。  
“我觉得作案者应该还在市内，藏匿地点恐怕是秃鹰留下的地下建筑。”  
黑猫警长习惯性地开始捻胡子，白鸽注意到他的胡子变稀了，看来这几天失手拔掉了些。“那个地方已经全部纳入控制了，现在是个玩具厂，最大限度地利用了里面的设备。警卫工作已做足，周边道路也已铺好，已经不能算是合适的藏匿地点了。”  
“确定全部纳入了控制？谁知道秃鹰会不会设计暗道什么的，为他做工的老鼠也可能背着他挖暗道。”  
“又是老鼠！”白亮插话道，一想到他们他就有点生气，眉毛拧成一团，咧嘴露出了犬齿，“我们调查来调查去总会扯到老鼠。”  
“不排除有这种可能，作案人从以前为秃鹰工作过的老鼠那里得知了我市北郊有足够隐蔽的藏身地点，然后暂时在那里避风头。”白鸽继续说。  
“话说为什么是秃鹰留下的建筑？也有可能是老鼠另挖的或是作案人挖的啊。”白亮有些疑惑，眉毛还是没有解开。  
“如果是老鼠自己另挖的，不会拱手让人。而挖洞费时费力，警察搜索关注的重点也是新的洞口，利用原有的旧工程又轻松又安全。”这次是黑猫接的话，他的爪子已经从胡子上移开，转而去摸下巴，眼睛睁得圆圆的——他已经想通了这一假设中的道理。  
白鸽又对他们说了她对作案方式的猜想，说着说着口渴了，而白亮很乐意喂她水和小番茄。  
接下来，警察们有得忙的了。  
——————  
白亮受白鸽委托，带来了她放在办公室抽屉里的旧手机，还帮她办了新的电话卡。有个手机放在床头让她安心了不少。  
她恢复得很快，现在已经可以自如地使用手机了。手机捧在手，白鸽开始考虑要不要再麻烦白亮一下，让他把她的笔记本电脑也带来，这样她还方便给同事们提供远程协助。  
一个阴沉沉的下午，白鸽正昏昏欲睡，黑猫突然打来了电话。他的声音隐隐透出为难：“我们在玩具厂里找到了一个秘密通道，门口设置了密码锁……你要是可以的话最好过来一下。”  
白鸽一下来了精神。“不妨碍，我马上就来。”  
对面低声交谈了几句，随后黑猫的声音清楚地从电话里传来：“白亮已经通知了局里的警员，他们会拿上你的装备，开车到医院接你。还要一会儿才能到，你不要着急，走路走慢点。”  
“明白！”白鸽说完挂断了电话。怎么能不着急？她可不想整天瘫在床上无所事事，接到了活她恨不得马上飞到现场。  
白鸽找护士办好了离院手续，她的责任护士——一匹高大健壮的马，看她急着要出去办正事，就直接取来了一幅小型担架，一手握住一个杆，兜着她往外走。马的速度很快，但是白鸽并没有觉得很颠，不一会儿就顺顺利利地到了医院门口。  
她们下来得正是时候，白鸽看到一辆警车正往这边驶来，不出几秒就稳稳地停在了她们面前。  
匆匆向护士道谢后，白鸽搭着警车疾驰而去。  
——————  
大家都不知道门后的情况，不过提前做好搏斗的准备总没有坏处。白鸽坐在小凳上操作，白亮站在她身后，一旦有什么危险，他好立刻把她抱走。  
门开了，大家都绷紧了神经。  
什么动静都没有。黑猫打开手电照了照，发现门后面是一条弯曲的通道。  
“我先进去看看。”黑猫说着，走了进去。  
其他人在通道口焦急地等待着。在这个光线不足的角落，白鸽的电脑屏幕显得格外刺眼。白鸽不想这么干等着，什么都不做会加重她的焦虑，于是她动手调低了电脑的亮度。  
白亮注意到了她的不适，他搭上白鸽的肩膀，无声地安慰着她。感受到肩上传来的温暖，白鸽安心了些。  
过了七八分钟黑猫才回来。“里面弯道很多，脚下的路有起伏，不太好走。尽头又是一扇密码门。”  
“有多少扇都不成问题。”白鸽说，之后注意到了大家看向她的关切眼神。  
哦对，我的腿还没好呢。而且通道里面不好躲，出什么状况会很危险。白鸽想。  
“要不……白鸽你别进去了？把设备交给其他技术人员，你用对讲机告诉他们该怎么做。”白亮建议。  
“在门口叽叽喳喳，门里的人听见就跑啦。”白鸽不赞成。  
“我们在地上也安排了人盯着，他们跑不掉。”黑猫说。  
白鸽不喜欢这种被拉到后方保护起来的感觉，她使劲想着让她去的理由。“万一对方手里有人质呢？在门口弄出动静会让里面的人警觉起来，我亲自去可以又快又静地把事情办好。”  
黑猫皱起眉头，又开始捻胡子。在白鸽觉得他快把那根可怜的胡子扯断的时候，他终于开口了：“好吧。”  
于是，黑猫在最前面提示路况，白亮扶着白鸽跟在后面，另一个警员在他们后面拎着设备，其他警员殿后，压低脚步声走进了通道。  
通道并不算窄，白鸽和白亮并排走，左右还和墙壁有一定距离。地面对他们来说高低不平，但对于体型更大的家伙来说，迈一步可以找到相同高度的落脚点。这里应该是秃鹰给自己留的逃生通道，利用密码锁、地面和弯道拖住警察的脚步，想得挺周到。  
警察们到了第二扇门前，白鸽马上开始工作。  
第二扇门和第一扇门用的不是同一套加密系统，破解它花了白鸽近十分钟的时间。  
锁头上的灯发出明亮的绿光，门打开了。  
门后是一个房间，正对着门的墙挂满了屏幕，正显示着外界的情况，墙前摆着操作台和一把椅子。左边的墙中间有一扇门，关得紧紧的，墙角堆着一箱箱方便食物和瓶装水。房间右墙上连着金属梯子，似乎可以通向地面，梯子旁边是一张大床。  
房间里有很多生活痕迹，但是并没有人。  
黑猫先走了进去，警惕地环顾四周，之后叫了几个警员进来准备着，然后打开了左边的门。  
门后是个卫生间，没有人在，但是水槽是湿的，地上也有一些水。  
前去查看梯子的警员报告说梯子上有些湿。  
看来里面的家伙刚走没多久，走的时候使用了右边墙上的梯子。黑猫带着警员爬了上去，留下白亮和白鸽，好好利用监控调查作案人的去向。  
白鸽面对着一墙屏幕坐了下来，仔细查看着监控。通过屏幕，她不仅看到了玩具厂的内部，还看到了森林市的北大街 、北郊的山谷，以及他们刚刚走过的通道。  
作案人应该是在看到警长进通道后就走了，他们已经跑了三十多分钟，但是对讲机里还没有传来发现嫌疑人的消息，挺会藏的嘛。白鸽想。  
黑猫一行人已经从位于北郊的隐蔽出口里钻出。白鸽打算先从出口着手。她调出历史监控，开始查看。  
奇怪的是，除了警长他们，今天之内北郊出口没有任何人钻出来过，再往前翻倒是可以看见一只老鼠进进出出，有一天他带来了两只鸟。白鸽倒吸一口冷气，是游隼和一只大灰鸟，那只灰鸟应该就是东北来的伯劳。  
“他们没有留人质，这对我们来说是件好事。”白亮松了口气。  
白鸽并没有觉得轻松了一点。他们两个从哪儿溜了？  
或许梯子上的水迹只是为了误导我们……白鸽用本就颤抖着，但是现在颤抖得更厉害的翅膀调出了通道的历史监控。  
她看见黑猫一人从通道中穿过，在他返回的时候，第二扇密码门打开了，两只鸟从密室走进了通道！  
他们摸到了墙上的凸起，爬了上去，然后消失在屏幕顶部。  
接着是警察们走过。  
白鸽和白亮对视了一眼。白亮迅速转过身去，面对着密码门，脱下手套露出利爪。“你快点联系警长。”他说。他的毛已经炸开，耳朵警惕地朝着前方。  
白鸽刚拿起对讲机，白亮就像闪电一样扑了出去，和一只从密码门外上方落下的游隼扭打在一起。一只大灰伯劳从通道中闪出，冲向白鸽。  
“不许碰她！”白亮这时已经完全露出了猫的凶相，伸出爪子抓住伯劳的腿，但是这一下给了游隼机会，他那尖利的爪子一下刺进了白亮小腹的皮肉。  
白亮只得将大部分注意力放回游隼身上，伯劳趁机挣脱。多亏白亮争取的时间，白鸽已经给了警长消息。现在无论怎样都要拖住这两个暴徒！  
白鸽还负着伤，没能抵抗多久就被伯劳按在了地上。  
“我说老弟，今天咱是跑不掉了，干脆在这里开个荤怎么样？”游隼说，他已经完全把白亮压制住了。  
“主意不错。”伯劳回答道，凶狠的眼神盯得白鸽心里发毛。  
白鸽听到了白亮的惨叫，想到自己的好友正在被撕扯着，不一会儿就会惨死在她身边，她就被恐惧摄住了咽喉，连伯劳摆弄她翅膀造成的剧痛都没能让她叫出声。  
“老妹儿啊，伤成这样还来参加任务啊？这不是往我们嘴里送吗？”  
伯劳的话让白鸽很不爽。每个人认为她应该待在安全区里！在她身体健全的时候如此，理由是“你是只鸽子就不要往前冲了”，现在更是如此，理由是“你受伤了就不要往前冲了”。她不需要别人反复强调她的情况，她自己清楚得很。她只是想做点力所能及的事，帮上同事的忙，仅此而已。  
蹿上心头的怒火给了白鸽一些勇气。“因为不甘心啊。”她直视着伯劳的眼睛，“或许，你也有这种不甘？”  
伯劳愣了愣。白鸽这时听到了落地的声音，接着是警员响亮的喊声。  
“警察！不许动！”  
——————  
白鸽现在多了名病友。  
白亮躺在病床上，为了处理伤口剃掉了不少毛，现在的样子有些滑稽，不过他并没有很在意。“我还以为我要死在那个地方了呢。”  
白鸽坐着轮椅，由黑猫推着来看望白亮。“幸好啊，我们的白亮大班长福大命大。”白鸽咕咕咕地笑着。  
“我看白鸽大侦探福气也不错，那只伯劳居然没把你怎么样？”  
“呃，其实他还是让我左翅膀白康复了。之后没这么样估计是因为突然想到了一些小型食肉鸟类的尊严问题。”  
“不管怎样，我有信心比你先康复出院。”  
“我觉得你不行。不过还是很期待活蹦乱跳的你。”  
黑猫不介意他们在工作以外的时间进行无伤大雅的斗嘴活动，甚至还觉得挺有意思。不过现在已经很晚了，他不得不打搅他们的兴致。  
“好啦，两位福星，为了尽早出院，你们得休息啦。”  
“行吧，回见，白亮！”  
“回见！”  
明月当空，远处霓虹灯的色彩静静地流动着；闭眼细听，只能听见虫鸣，偶有车驶过的声音；带着青草气息的温湿晚风推开窗帘涌入病房，催人入睡。  
这是一个安宁夜。


End file.
